Shut up and kiss me 2
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: Rated M for obvious mature content, and I mean Mature content. Harry and Draco are alone by the lake, what will happen?


This is the second installment to Shut up and kiss me. Hope you all enjoy it as much as the first one. Please let me know if you want me to keep publishing stories to follow this one.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Draco spoke softly, pinning Harry against the birch tree.

Harry relaxed beneath Draco's weight, smiling to himself as he felt Draco's hot breath against his neck.

"You know I can't." Harry whispered into his ear, nudging his knee up between Draco's legs.

An almost animalistic growl formed in the back of Draco's throat, as he felt Harry's knee rub against the bulge between his legs.

Harry slipped his arms around Draco's waist, urging him closer to his body.

"Draco…" Harry groaned, trying to push him back.

"What is it?" Draco asked, looking up into Harry's eyes.

"You're pushing me against the tree, it's hurting my back." Harry answered, trying to shift against the tree trunk.

"Sorry love." Draco smiled, leading Harry away from the tree.

Draco waved his wand at the ground by the lake, making a large blanket appear in the grass beside the shore.

"You came prepared I see." Harry smiled, looking down at the blanket.

Without an answer Draco gently pulled Harry over to the blanket and laid him down, quickly lowering himself down on top of Harry.

"You seem rather eager Malfoy." Harry muttered, looking up at Draco.

"I'm more than eager." Draco smirked, reaching for Harry's jeans.

"Um… Draco what are you doing?" Harry asked nervously, feeling his heart begin to race.

"What does it look like?" Draco retorted, quickly unzipping the front of Harry's jeans.

"Now just be quiet and don't stop me." Draco murmured, tugging Harry's shirt up to his chest.

In one swift move, Harry's shirt was off him and being tossed behind Draco.

"Now stay still." Draco said, as Harry began to squirm beneath him.

Shifting himself up onto his knees to sit just over Harry's lap, Draco pulled Harry's jeans down to his ankles.

"Seems like you're just as eager, Potter." Draco smirked, removing Harry's boxers.

Harry tried to hide his face so Draco couldn't see him blushing crimson red.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be gentle." Draco said standing up over him.

With a quick wave of his wand, all of Draco's clothes simply disappeared into thin air.

"Why didn't you just do… that… with…" Harry trailed off.

He was quite speechless at the sight of Draco's pale body bathed in the moonlight.

"It was more fun for me to undress you." Draco answered simply, lowering himself back down over Harry's lap.

"Now just let me know if anything hurts, ok?" Draco said, looking up at Harry.

Unable to speak, Harry just nodded his head in answer.

Draco gently pushed Harry's legs open and lifted him up onto his own lap, lining himself up to Harry's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked, gazing up at Harry between his legs.

Harry nodded his head again, still unable to speak.

Draco lubed himself with a quick spell before burring himself deep inside Harry's heat.

"Uhnnn…"Harry moaned at last, feeling Draco fill him.

"Love you baby." Draco murmured, gently pulling out half way.

"I… love you…too." Harry moaned, feeling Draco slide back inside him.

This ok?" Draco asked, making sure he wasn't hurting his lover.

"It's perfect, keep going." Harry answered, closing his eyes.

Draco continued pumping himself in and out of Harry, driving in deeper with every thrust.

The sweet night air was soon filled with the sounds of moans and pleas of want and satisfaction.

"Go faster Draco!" Harry moaned, as he pushed himself down onto Draco.

Draco slowly pulled himself out of Harry's warm and wet entrance, then quickly drove back in and back out.

"Bloody hell that's good, do it again" Harry pleaded, trying to push himself down harder on Draco.

Stop doing that, it's driving me bloody insane Potter." Draco moaned, as he drew himself back out.

"What? This?" Harry asked, pushing himself back down onto Draco.

Draco moaned loudly as he felt Harry's entrance tighten around himself.

"Yes that, stop it or this will end sooner than it should." Draco cursed, pulling back out once again.

"I'll stop; I don't want this to end." Harry said, wrapping his legs around Draco's hips.

"That's better." Draco sighed, lifting Harry up off the blanket.

He quickened his thrusts, going deeper and faster with each pump.

"Uhnn… Draco… please…" Harry groaned, feeling himself grow harder.

Draco reached down with one hand and gently wrapped it around Harry's swelling cock.

"Oh yes!" Harry moaned, as Draco moved his hand up and down Harry's shaft.

"Faster." He pleaded. Draco continued to stroke Harry's cock, as he thrust faster into Harry's entrance.

With one last good thrust Draco came fast and hard, moaning out Harry's name as he did.

Harry cried out in pleasure as he came over Draco's hand.

Panting hard, both boys laid silent wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
